Klaroline
by lorikins572
Summary: This is my version of how I would like the Klaus/Caroline relationship to develop on the show. It starts when Caroline opens the gift from Klaus, and will be how I think their romance will evolve. I hope you guys like it! Rated M for future chapters
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

Caroline awoke slowly, looking around her room before sitting up in bed and gently touching her neck. It was completely healed. Not even a scratch. And then the strange memory of last night hit her like a brick.

"Had that really happened?" she thought to herself.

"No, it must have been a dream." She reassured herself while stretching and waking herself up completely.

There was no way the evil jerk that had been tormenting her and her friends for months saved here life. Right? And even if he did the things he said to her had to be a dream. Right?

Caroline started to get up when a rectangular box on her nightstand caught her eye. She grabbed the box and was shocked to see that the note said it was from Klaus. If she new better she would have thrown the gift away without a thought, but she let her curiosity get the best of her once again, and opened the gift. She gasped when she saw what was in the box. It was a beautiful diamond bracelet, with real diamonds by the look of it.

"Shit." She muttered to her self, still in shock by the gift, and at the realization that last night really did happen. But why was he so sweet to her? It must be a part of his master plan, she though to herself. And she was surprised that a part of her was kind of sad at the thought. She looked down at the bracelet that was currently on her wrist, the one from Tyler. Caroline ripped of the bracelet and threw it on her bed. She couldn't throw it away, but she couldn't wear it right now either. Not after what Tyler did last night. She stood up and placed the bracelet from Klaus next to the one from Tyler. She couldn't help but feel that this was slightly symbolic, but Caroline shook it off and shoved both bracelets in the nearest drawer.

She looked over at her clock, and realized that if she didn't hurry, she would be late for school. She flashed around her room using her vampire speed, and got dressed in a flash. She wanted to make it out of the house before she ran into her mom. She wasn't ready to talk to anyone about last night, and she knew her mom would have questions about Klaus. Questions that she wasn't sure she even knew the answers to. Luckily her mom was still asleep by the time she left.

As soon as Caroline pulled into the school parking lot she was swarmed. Matt practically attacked her as she got out of her car, and asked her about ten times if she was okay.

"I'm fine really. Not even a scratch." Caroline insisted, trying to get to class so she didn't have to answer any of Matt's questions about Klaus.

"Wait up Caroline," Matt shouted while trying his hardest to keep up with her.

"Listen Matt, I'm fine, okay? And I don't want to be late to History."  
>"Since when do you care about History?" Matt asked suspiciously.<p>

"I love history. It's the highlight of my school day, actually." She said sarcastically and then turned to walk away.  
>"Why are you acting so weird?" Matt asked, not letting it go.<p>

"I'm not acting weird okay? I just don't feel like talking about last night, and I know you're going to ask me about it," Caroline said, a little more persistent this time.

"How could I not? You were alone in your room with a psycho hybrid for a while, I think I have the right to ask questions," he said defensively.

"He gave me his blood, and then he left, that was it." She said starting to get annoyed.

"Why do I feel like you're lying to me? What happened in that room with Klaus?" Matt said. He knew Caroline too well, and she wasn't the best liar.

"Did I hear my name?" An all too familiar cocky British voice asked.


	2. Chapter 2

_No, no, no. This is not happening, _Caroline thought to herself.

_What the hell is he doing here? Probably here to check up on his precious doppelganger_, she assured herself, and was surprised at the anger she felt. She would never admit it, but she hated the thought of Klaus coming to see Elena at school and not her.

"Well I'm going to be late to class, so I'll talk to you later Matt," Caroline said trying to escape the situation.

"Leaving so soon? But I just got here." Klaus said with his classic cocky grin.

Caroline ignored him and tried to walk around Matt, but as soon as she took the first step, Klaus grabbed her by her forearm. Caroline whipped her head around and before she could say a word, Klaus gently let her go.

"Don't be rude love, I came all this way just to see you," Klaus said, staring right into Caroline's eyes. All though when he said it he sounded forceful and sarcastic, his eyes made Caroline feel calm. Klaus looked Caroline over quickly, and she felt naked under his gaze. He was staring so intently, like he was trying to burn a hole in her. All of a sudden his eyes turned cold. He was staring at her wrist.

"Was my gift not up to your standards?" He said trying to keep his voice level, but he couldn't hide the anger in his face.

"What gift?" Matt asked Caroline.

Caroline had forgotten he was even standing there; her eyes hadn't left Klaus since the moment he arrived.

"Hmm, what?" Caroline said, finally snapping out of it.

"The gift, Care, what is he talking about?" Matt asked, his voice raising. Klaus smirked, clearly amused with the whole situation. He was watching Caroline intently; curious as to what she was going to say. Klaus didn't like that this human boy called Caroline by a nickname, but he hid his distain and waited for her response.

Caroline stayed silent, and just looked at Matt. She wished that she were anywhere but here right now. She didn't know how to explain the situation to Matt, and she didn't know how to explain what she was feeling to herself. She decided that neither Klaus, nor Matt, were going anywhere until she addressed them.

"Matt, we'll talk later okay? Just trust me, please," Caroline said, staring at Matt with pleading eyes. She didn't want to talk to him about it with Klaus standing right there, but she knew she would have to tell Matt soon.

"You think I'm going to leave you alone with him?" Matt asked staring right at Klaus, and not backing down. Matt was a good friend, he really was. But, this was too much for Caroline to deal with right now, and she really just wanted him to go.

"Matt, I'm fine. You don't have to protect me; I can take care of myself," She said, raising her voice. She was fed up with everyone treating her like a baby. She was the vampire here, not Matt. If anything, he needed her to protect him!

"I assure you, Matt, I mean no harm," Klaus chimed in. He always sounded so sarcastic, it was hard to tell if he was being serious or not. He glared at Matt with a look that would have scared a vampire. Klaus was getting annoyed with this human. His patience only went so far.

Matt looked back at Caroline, searching her face. He couldn't tell how she was feeling, she was acting so weird. Usually he knew exactly what she was thinking, but not this time. He looked from Caroline, to Klaus, and then back to Caroline.

"Fine. I'll see you later," Matt said, his feelings obviously hurt. He wasn't going to let this go. He deserved answers. He walked away, shaking his head.

Caroline exhaled a sigh of relief. Then she turned to Klaus. _One down, one to go, _she thought to herself.

"What the hell are you doing here? This is my school; you can't just show up like it whenever you feel like it! What if Damon or Elena saw you?" Caroline shouted. Klaus's expression didn't change, which just made her angrier. He just continued to stare at her, like he was trying to read her face. 

"Hello? Are you deaf?" She said, angrier this time. She didn't want to deal with his games, not here, not now.

Klaus let out a low chuckle, "Good to see you too, love."

Caroline couldn't help but roll her eyes. He had the cockiest demeanor she had ever seen in a person. But then again, he wasn't really a human. He was a cold, soul less vampire, whose only goal in life was to hurt the people she cared about.

"Listen, I don't have time for your little hybrid games, just tell me what you're doing here so I can get to class," Caroline said, trying to keep her composure. He made her feel so uneasy and nervous. She had no idea what he was going to do or say next, and she wasn't used to that. But for some reason, she didn't mind.

"I just wanted to check up on my favorite baby vampire," Klaus said, looking her over again, "However, I am disappointed you aren't wearing my gift," he added with mock sadness.

"Yeah well when I get home from school today, I'm going to give it back," Caroline said trying to seem as confident as she could.

"Keep it, it was a gift," Klaus said, slowly walking closer to her. "Besides, a bracelet as beautiful as that one deserves to be worn by someone equally beautiful," he added in a soft whisper. Something about the way he spoke made Caroline feel nervous. When he leaned in closer to her as he whispered, Caroline caught herself staring at his lips. They were so perfect, and so sensual as he spoke.

But what was his game? She knew Klaus's only concern was making hybrids and torturing her friends and family. So why was he being so nice to her? Why did he give her that bracelet? Why did he save her? And most importantly, why did she like all of it?

"Listen, thanks for the bracelet, it's beautiful. But, you're not exactly someone I should be accepting gifts from," Caroline said, trying to be as polite as possible.

"Is that anyway to treat someone who saved your life?" Klaus asked, his voice serious and his eyes angry.

"Excuse me? It's your fault I was dying! I wouldn't need to be saved if it wasn't for you in the first place!" Caroline yelled, in shock that he had the audacity to think she should be grateful.

"It was merely a part of the plan, I needed your mother on my side, nothing personal, darling," Klaus said stepping closer to Caroline. He could smell her perfume, and had to fight the urge to get closer.

Caroline tried not to show her disappointment on her face. She knew that he only saved her for his own personal motives, but she couldn't help but wish that there were something more. She quickly shook that thought out of her head, reminding herself that he was the enemy.

"Okay well if you're done with your master plan to use me, you can leave me alone and get out of my way," Caroline said looking him straight in the eyes. She wanted him to know that she wasn't scared of him, even though that wasn't the case.

"Oh, I'm no where near done," He said, clearly amused.

Caroline turned to walk away but before she could take a step, Klaus was suddenly in front of her again.

"By the way, I look forward to seeing you tomorrow," He said with a smirk before walking away.

"What's tomorrow?" Caroline shouted after him.

"You'll see," Klaus said with a wink, and then just like that, he was gone.


	3. Chapter 3

Caroline could barely concentrate the entire day. What was his plan? What was happening tomorrow? Her classes seemed to pass by even slower then usual. All she really wanted to do was go home, crawl into bed, and forget about this whole Klaus situation. Ever since he saved her life, she couldn't get him off her mind, and she hated that. She never really gave Klaus a second thought before. He was always just someone who was mean and evil and who she didn't waste her time thinking about. But now, he seemed to consume her mind. As much as she didn't want to, she always went back to their encounter in her bedroom. He was so gentle and open with her, unlike the harsh vampire he seems to be. She played over their conversation over and over again in her head, analyzing ever part.

_All he really had to do was give me his blood and be done with it, but instead he opened my eyes to all the possibilities being a vampire has to offer_, Caroline thought. Not wanting to think about it anymore, she tried to concentrate on walking home, and began counting her steps. She hummed quietly to herself as she counted one step after the other. She was so submerged in her thoughts she forgot to look where she was going, and the next thing she knew she slammed head first into someone. The only thing stopping her from falling down were her vampire reflexes.

"Oh my god! I'm so-" Caroline started to say before she looked up and saw who she bumped into. _My day just keeps getting better_, she thought to herself before looking coldly at the person in front of her.

"Hey Caroline…" Tyler started to say, sounding nervous and trying to keep her gaze.

"Goodbye Tyler," Caroline said quietly, not wanting to hear any of his excuses. It was too late; they couldn't be together anymore, not with how much he's changed. He wasn't the same person she fell in love with, and he never would be again.

"Wait! Caroline, just wait, please! I'm so sorry, you don't even know how sorry I am, what can I do?" Tyler said, sounding so guilty and heartbroken. He was so desperate to win her back. He hated what he did to her, but he had no choice. Klaus made him do it, doesn't she realize that?

Today was just the day for uncomfortable conversations. Caroline didn't want to talk to Tyler. She didn't want to see him like this, pleading and desperate. But after all they'd been through; he deserved to know the truth.

"Tyler, there's nothing you can do. I won't be with someone who can't make their own decisions. I can't be with you, Tyler. I gave you a chance, and right when we get back together I almost die. What's that tell you?" Caroline said trying to keep her voice strong. She really did care about him, but she could never trust him again.

"It tells me that Klaus is a monster! He did this, not me! Why are you blaming me for something I had no control over? You know how powerful the sire bond is, there was nothing I could do," Tyler replied, his eyes getting darker with anger. All he wanted was for her to take him back, why wouldn't she just understand?

Caroline took a deep breath. She didn't know what made her do it, but she hugged him. She hugged him because she didn't want him to be hurt like this; she wanted him to understand why she couldn't be with him. She pulled away from the hug, and grabbed one of his hands.

"I forgive you. I forgive you for biting me. I know if you had any choice, you wouldn't have hurt me. But, it doesn't change anything. I'm not angry with you anymore, but I still don't want to be with you. I can't, I'm sorry," Caroline said dropping his hand. Tyler just looked at her and said nothing.

"Goodbye Tyler," She said with a small smile before walking around him and continuing home.

Caroline was surprised to find that she didn't cry. In fact, she didn't even feel that sad about it. Deep down, ever since Tyler became a Hybrid, she knew that it wasn't going to work. She had been preparing for this for a long time now, and it didn't hurt as bad as she thought. She just hoped Tyler understood, and wouldn't continue to push the issue.

Caroline finally arrived at her house. She began to push her key in the hole, but realized that it was already unlocked. Caroline instantly went into attack mode, using her vampire speed to storm into the house. She had expected Klaus to be the one inside her house, and was half relieved and half disappointed to find that it was just her Mom, home early from work.

"Mom, you scared me! I could have attacked you!" Caroline said trying to calm her mother who almost had a heart attack when Caroline vampire sped into the house.

"Sorry honey, I got out of work early," Her mom replied, still obviously flustered by the whole ordeal.

Caroline turned to walk up the stairs to her room, when her mom stopped her.

"Oh by the way, something came in the mail for you. I put it on your night stand," Her mother said smiling at her.

Caroline made her way to her room, and cautiously opened the door. She still expected Klaus to be waiting for her, but it was just her room. She eyed her nightstand, and saw the big white envelope on top of a couple books. She sat on her bed and palmed the envelope. Turning it around, she saw her name written in that unmistakable handwriting. She eagerly opened the envelope and pulled out the letter inside, probably a bit more aggressively then she needed too. Inside there was what seemed to be an invitation, and then a little note. She picked up the invitation and almost gasped when she read it. She almost laughed when she realized that it was an invitation to a ball. At Klaus's house. The invitation said that it was tomorrow night at 8, and that formal wear was necessary.

She put the invitation down and picked up the little note inside. _Dear Caroline, I hope you will accept the honor of accompanying me to my party. I promise no harm will come to you shall you choose to attend. Which I hope you will. P.S. Wear the bracelet._

Caroline flopped down on her bed, the note still in her hand. She couldn't help but smile, and she didn't know why. She was excited, even though she shouldn't be. She shouldn't even consider going, no good can come from it.

Her ringing phone interrupted her thoughts, and she looked down to see that it was Elena who was calling.

"Hey Elena, what's up?"

"Caroline, listen I don't have long before Damon get's back, but I got invited to some kind of ball at Klaus's house. I don't want to go alone, but I don't want Damon to know I'm going…." 

Caroline sighed, a little disappointed that Elena was invited as well. She wasn't surprised that Klaus invited his precious doppelganger. But regardless, Klaus was right about one thing.

He would be seeing her tomorrow.


End file.
